


we'll find a way through the dark

by ofcintra



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Park Jisung (NCT), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcintra/pseuds/ofcintra
Summary: Taeyong just wishes his job wasn't so demanding - that he still had enough time to tuck his son into bed and fall asleep beside his husband.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 61





	we'll find a way through the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I may have accidentally deleted this a while ago, but its reposted now :)

He wishes the traffic would clear up faster so he’d be home, back to Johnny and Jisung. After all, he’d already made them wait for dinner. He wouldn’t be surprised if they’d eaten already, leaving him with cold leftovers he probably won’t touch. All Taeyong really wants to do is make up with Johnny and tuck his son into bed. But it’s yet another night where overdue paperwork stacks up on his desk and one day he’s just going to break from not being able to see his son or his husband all the time. 

He’s praying to every god that he can just get home on time one day; that he wouldn’t have to wait in traffic so long and it wasn’t always past nine when he came home to find Jisung fast asleep and Johnny asleep on the couch again, a movie playing while he waits for Taeyong's return.

When he finally does come home though, it's two in the morning and Johnny's not in the living room, but in their bedroom instead. There's one light on, and it's coming from there. 

It's too late to eat, too late to do anything but sleep, but Taeyong really wants to make it up to Johnny. He's been terrible lately, leaving Johnny every morning without even a kiss. He's glad he picked up flowers from a florist about to close for the night. He potted the plant as quietly as he could, putting them in this pretty little vase that was a gift from his grandmother. 

But he isn't quiet enough- Jisung wanders into the hallway, looking like he's still sleeping and not even walking in a straight line. He's only three and it's two-thirty in the morning. Jisung rubs at his eyes, adjusting to the sudden brightness of the kitchen. 

"Daddy?" He says, stretching up and quickly covering his eyes. "What time is it?"

It's too late for Jisung to be up, but he's so cute Taeyong can't help but smile. 

"It's sleepy time." Taeyong says, picking up his son and carrying him back to the room. The night lights are still running, despite there being a timer on them. When Taeyong put him back into his bed, Jisung reached out and pulled Taeyong by his wrist. 

"Can you sleep here?" Jisung asks. He gives these little puppy eyes, and he's just so precious that Taeyong can't help but oblige.

"Of course." So Taeyong goes beside him, careful not to squish Jisung on the tiny bed and puts his arm around his son. 

It takes less than five minutes for both of them to fall asleep, and not long before he wakes up to see Johnny standing by the doorframe, a camera in his hands.

"My two babies," he whispers, a rather noisy sound coming out of the polaroid camera before Johnny picks it up and shakes it off, unaware that Taeyong was awake. 

Taeyong didn't have work today, so when he finds Johnny in the living room, curled up with a blanket wrapped around him, Taeyong joins in too, leaning his head on Johnny's shoulder. 

"You didn't have to wake up so early." Johnny says, placing a kiss onto Taeyong's forehead. "You didn't have work today."

"But I wanted to. I wanted to talk to you." Taeyong replies. He supposed that Johnny still hasn't forgotten they'd fought the other day - about Taeyong's job. He was almost never home, working six out of seven days a week with such long hours. It was a job he always wanted, but he was always forced to work so late and never got any time to enjoy his life. So Johnny wanted him to quit, to find something less demanding of his constant attention, so Johnny could actually spend time with his family.

"You were right." Taeyong lets out, bringing his hands to his lap. "I need to quit. I'll find something else, I can't just ask my boss for better hours, can I?"

Johnny sighs, a rather long one before turning Taeyong towards him, face to face and enveloping him in a warm hug. Taeyong really needed that, Johnny's like a heater, always warm and Taeyong was always cold. It was comforting, to say the least.

"You don't need to do that, I know I was wrong." Johnny cups Taeyong's face and he feels like Johnny's just going to tell him everything's going to be okay like he always does before Taeyong ends up crying like a fountain again. "I was wrong." He says again, only this time, Johnny looks upset.

"You weren't, I want to spend more time with you guys too. I feel like I'm missing on parts of Jisung's childhood-" Taeyong feels a hot tear run down his cheek. "I want to see him grow up, not spend endless hours in an office doing meaningless stuff I won't be remembered by." 

By this time Johnny gives Taeyong at least a thousand kisses to his nose, his lips, his cheeks and buries his face into Taeyong's neck. 

But then Taeyong smiles, brushing Johnny's hair back with his fingers. This is where he wants to be forever. 

"I'll call them today. There's no point in putting it off." He says, Johnny lifting his head up only to give Taeyong a warm grin. 

"If you want, I can try to convince them to give you better hours." Johnny smirks and takes Taeyong's phone from the coffee table.

"That'll just get me fired- actually, go ahead."

Taeyong smiles and walks out to the hallway only to see Jisung's door wide open, toys all over the place and lego bricks on the floor. He distinctly remembers Johnny taking so much time to build a little castle for Jisung and getting up only to step on a lego piece that just hadn't had a purpose. But Taeyong was snapped out of his thoughts by a call of his name on the other side of the house. 

"They'll give you nine to two on weekdays." Johnny says, smiling and holding the speaker before Taeyong registers what he said, breaking into such a big grin. "They don't want you to leave them, since you're _obviously_ their best worker." 

"I'll take it!" Taeyong almost shouts, before realizing Jisung was still sleeping, his door still wide open. "Tell them I'll take it." He whispers instead.

"He'll take it." Johnny says, hanging up the phone as fast as he could before Taeyong ran into him with the biggest hug, he'd think Taeyong would crush him if he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us not ignore that the title is from [a 1D song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1a0PcmEJAOEp4ZT3YtSLkM?si=nUBTKlZwRGeovWlwoXIDzA). It's actually what inspired this song! Well, that and [ this one](https://open.spotify.com/track/0uZzdkuzJEjFzaRR2HQ5mj?si=rOjy9Y6HSY6CYzckUWMslw).
> 
> Anyway, feel free to leave me comments if you like!!! I love talking (or just [go to my twitter instead](https://twitter.com/sunslighting) ) I also maybe kinda sorta moved away from this fandom a while ago and 'm just reposting a couple older works of mine because I felt like they needed to be back up again. I hope u enjoyed :D


End file.
